The Killer to Exterimanate
Plot After reviving the kids, the gang need to find out who killed them. Transcript *(The episode starts where it left off from the previous events) *'Argan': Prepare yourselves for your revival of doom! (Activates The Soul Snatcher Nine Hundred) *'Children': We were not killed by the robots! *'Argan': Well at least we revived you kids , by the way, give us some details about who killed you guys. *'Children': Some guy, not the robots. *'Argan': No not the robots, the guy, whats the guys name? *"'Boy 1': We are not knowing what his name is.' *'Zelok': ARE YOU KIDDING US!?!? We just revived you guys for being a bunch of haunted robots. *'Spot': So who are you kids, anyways? *'Boy 1': My name is Zack. *'Boy 2': My name is William *'Boy 3': My name's Mike. *'Boy 4': I'm Buster. *'Girl': And I'm Lilly. *'Zelok': Anyway, les get you guys home. *(At Zack's Home, Zim and Gumball are seen taking Zack to his house) *'Zim': Let us get this straight, you got to be the first to be followed by n imposter and ended up being in a golden bear suit. *'Zack': Exactly *'Nate': Golden Freddy! *(At Zack's house, Zack's mom opened the door) *'Zack's mom: Who are you guys? *'Zim': The ones who revive your child. (Zim shows Zack's mom Zack) *'Zack': (Looks at his mom to see she is still herself) Mom, is that you? *'Zim': Of course it is! *'Gumball': Go on Zack. *(Zack and his mom hugged) *'Zack's mom : (Crying) You came back, oh why would that imposter killed you? (Still crying, but smiling) *(Nate's truck rolls down the hill and crashes) *'''Nate: Oh come on! *(Scene switches to the purple guy, the Empire members approached) *'Spot': So your the one who silenced those younglings! *Killer: And now you have realized that you are the ones I can kill. *'Zelok': Don't you realize that there are more of us. *'Killer': Yes, but I am way more powerful. *'Argan': Oh really. *'Killer:' Oh yes, and this such body, th is is not really m current, but heres my true form. (Morphs into a black claoked guy with a white face and black eyes with red pupils) *'???': Thats right, I'm the most powerful creepypasta of them all, JEFF THE KILLER!! *'Zelok': There are still more of us. *'Jeff': Well the most that you are trulely outnumbered is me! So I can have my revenge on that foolish clone of Sonic! *'Argan': On who!? *'Jeff': SONIC.EXE! The one who was once my friend, which he betrayed me! *'Spot': One question, before we fight, why disguising your self as a mascot and kill the younglings. *'Jeff': Becuse one of them burned my face and eyes once! *(The Empire members and Jeff ar re fighting each other, until Jeff got away) *'Gek': We are gonna need some reinforcements. *'Sonic': And we need to save Sonic.EXE. *'Gek': Hey, did you use transportation? *'Sonic': I might have. *(Rayman, Globox, Murphy, and teensie doctors appeared) *'''Rayman': Hey Sonic, hey wait. minute, what are those empire guys doing here?' *'Sonic': We had no choice but to kill that killer, so how did you find us here. *'Globox': Well, we so ehow eard a ruckus 5 thousad yards away so we figure that you might've been into trouble. *'Murphy': Luckly have a tractor device to follow Jeff. *'Sonic': Great. Where is he now? *'Rayman': And what the heck is is this so called New Colarado!? It said that Jeff is already in there. *'Sonic': Let's go! *(Back at Zack's house) *'Zim': Since we already introduced ourselves, who are you, anyways? *'Zack's mom': My name is Sandra. I wish to let you introduce to my husband and daughter, but they suicide themselves since Zack was gone lost. But I am happy that you bring back my son *'Gumball': Thats good, so how would you like to find and hunt down the killer with us? *'Sandra': Why not? *(In New Colarado, Jeff the killer runs fater until he got surrounded by rabbids, koopas, and piggies empire troops) *'Jeff': (growls) I hate this! *(Empire troops started to attack Jeff) *(Back with te rest) *'Zack': Mom, I like being with Zim's gang. They rock. *'Sandra': I know, son. *(Scene switches to Jeff killing most of the troops as Halo Legends the Du ute l soundtrack is playing) *(3 Emire Crawler tanks kept on firing several laser explosen beams, Jeff manage to took them down) *(An Empire Scarab appeared, going towards Jeff) *'Zelok': He's not dqinge%>'Nate': I think our only hope is Sonic.EXE! *'Argan': No time for that foolish creepypasta clone, I shall finish him myself! (Charges after Jeff with a laser plunger) DIE YOU BIG FAT PORKCOW!! *'Zelok': Wait, Argan! It won't work! *(Sonic.EXE suddenly charges at Jeff and kills him) *'Argan': Wait a minute! Sonic.EXE!? Where the heck did you come from!? *'Sonic.EXE': Nate called me to come. *'Argan': Nate you fool, why clling him to here!? I was about to make my chance to kill Jeff for the Empire! *'Sonic.EXE': Humans or aliens can't kill creepypastas. *'Argan': Oh really!? (Sees Jeff moving) JEFF'S STILL ALIVE! *(Sonic.EXE stabs Jeff) *'Jeff': You haven't seen the last of..me! (Died) *'Sonic.EXE': See? *(Back with the rest) *'Zelok (COM): Jeff is down, I repeat, Jeff is down. *'''Zim: Well Sandra, looks like Jeff is down. *'Sandra': Well its time to say good bye, and thank you for returning my son to me *'Gumball': No problem. *'Nicole': So you don't feel like beimg a park worker. *'Zack': Nah, we are just going to have a welcome back party at my house. *(Soon, everyone said goodbye to Zack and Sandra, and Zack and Sandra said bye back) *'Zim': I ope we see them once again. *'Gumball': We will, once we go visit them at someday. *(At the moon's interior) *'Zelok': My lords, Jeff is down and our team p with the heroes is over. *'Barranco': Well I did feel bad for tnat time and we lose most of our troops, but someday, we will have the heart of the park to our lordly hands. *'Zelok': I never want to go to a place that has animatronics. *'Sharkbutt': Well, you got to be brave, strong and powerful, to increase your rank *'Zelok': Your right my lords, I will destroy those who stans in our way, by the way, does capturing the heart of the park meat to be by tomorrow? *(End of this episode) Trivia *First appearance of Zack, William, Mike, Buster, Lily, Jeff and Sandra. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show